Pointless
by apples n crisp
Summary: Sasuke catches Naruto in the act. Naruto/Sasuke. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Note: This is a yaoi. The plot consists of two guys doing it. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shower(_andnotmuchelse_)**

Uchiha Sasuke was many things.

Intelligent. Stealthy. Intimidating. Strong. Motivated. Hawt (everyone told him so). Competitive. Swift. In other words, Sasuke was pretty damn close to perfection.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a pervert.

He did not spy. He did not leer. He did not gaze longingly. He never gave unwanted attention. Hell, he never gave any attention at all!

He was an avenger.

He was infallible.

He was completely in control of himself, and had been for…years.

* * *

And then there was Naruto.

Uzumaki-I'm-gonna-run-out-of-hot-water-and-borrow-your-shower-Naruto.

Sasuke groaned inwardly, chastising himself for even _allowing_ Naruto to use his shower. When the blond boy turned up at his door, a change of clothing and rubber ducky in hand, Sasuke should have turned him out. Had it been Sakura instead of Naruto, he would have refused without batting an eye.

"…of soap?"

Sasuke binked. "Huh?"

Naruto was peeking his head out of the bathroom, watching Sasuke curiously.

"I asked if you had a bar of soap."

"Oh."

Naruto had now fully come out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He tapped his bare foot against the floor impatiently. "Well? Do you?" The towel slid a bit lower with the movement of his leg.

Sasuke frowned. "Underneath the counter." He tore his eyes reluctantly away from Naruto's waist and looked past the blonds shoulder. "Now hurry up. I want you bathed and out of my house." Once Naruto was safely inside the bathroom, and Sasuke heard the water being turned on, he sighed, throwing himself on the bed that was at the other end of the room.

Inside the bathroom, the dark haired boy could hear movement. The normal sounds of someone showering.

He sighed again. "Stupid dead-last…" Stupid towel.

There was a thump, and the squeak of flesh rubbing against a wet wall.

Sasuke sat up, listening intently. Had the idiot slipped and knocked himself out? There were a few moments of silence, and the Uchiha was about to go knock on the door, when he heard another squeak, followed by a long, drawn out sigh. "What the…"

Another thump sounded.

Slowly, cautiously, Sasuke got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He gently put his ear to the door and listened. He was met with a stifled shout of "Sakura!" and then a muffled moan.

The sharingan user stood back away from the door, silently analyzing the situation. It was quite obvious to him that Naruto was masturbating. It was also obvious that the boy was pleasuring himself to thoughts of _her_. There was a dull ache in his chest, and Sasuke shook his head. He was _not_ jealous. Uchiha Sasuke did _not_ get jealous. There was another moan and Sasuke felt his heart tighten. His mind was made up.

What he was about to do had nothing to do with jealousy.

Putting a pale hand to the door knob, he jiggled it, only to find that Naruto had mistakenly left it unlocked.

Sasuke smiled.

Swiftly, he threw open the door, and a loud, unmanly shriek sounded.

"Who the…!" Peering through the curtain, Naruto frantically searched for the intruder. "Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing?! Get out! Have you no respect for the privacy of—!"

"No. I don't." The curtain was torn down, and Naruto stared utterly dismayed at the seemingly insane Uchiha, who was glaring down at him. "Really now, do you always go around jacking off in other people's homes?" It took a few seconds for Naruto to realize that, yes, Sasuke was staring at his nakedness, and yes, he had been caught masturbating.

"Get the hell out you freak! What is your prob…wha…hey! Get away from me! What do you think you're…you're…Sasuke?" The said boy had shut the water off, and lowered himself on his knees so that his face was but a breath away from Naruto's torso, delicate hands wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"What…what are you…"

"Well," the dark haired boy said nonchalantly, "I'm going to help you finish off here, and then," he moistened his lips and brought them towards Naruto, "I'm going to take you into my bedroom and screw you until you can't remember who Sakura is."

* * *

So I know there wasn't much action in this chapter (ok no action), but there certainly will be. Plz review!


End file.
